1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to imaging machines and particularly to a toner replenishing device for use in a dry-type electrophotographic copier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for replenishing toner to a toner storage area defined in a dry-type copier is well known in the art. Such a replenishing device is necessary because as the copier is used, the toner in the storage area becomes scarce. FIGS. 1a through 1d show several prior art toner replenishing devices for use in replenishing a supply of toner to the storage area of a dry-type copier. In the toner replenishing devices shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, a toner cartridge containinig therein a quantity of toner to be replenished is first attached and then the cartridge is turned upside down to dump the toner to the toner storage area in the copier from the cartridge by its own weight. In the device shown in FIG. 1c, use is made of a cylindrical cartridge provided with a slot extending axially in its peripheral wall, which is rotated after peeling off a seal member to dump the toner to the toner storage area. Moreover, in the case of FIG. 1d, a toner cartridge comprises a bottle and an L-shaped pipe fixedly held at the mouth of the bottle, and this bottle cartridge is rotated as held inclined to replenish the toner storage area with fresh toner.
However, in the above-described toner replenishing devices in which the toner cartridge is turned upside down to dump fresh toner to the toner storage area, it is required to provide a relatively large cartridge receiving space H above a developing unit in the copier, so that it cannot be applied to compact copiers having the developing unit disposed at its top. On the other hand, in the case of the cylindrical toner cartridge, the slot cannot be made sufficiently larger because it must also be sealed, and, thus, it is likely that the slot becomes partly plugged. Further, the prior art structure of the type shown in FIG. 1d also requires a relatively large space because the cartridge must be held inclined, and, in addition, difficulty is also present in dumping all of the toner contained in the cartridge because of its peculiar structure.